


four (4) friends, one (1) hospital room

by trinasmendel



Series: trindel as parents: a thread [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, anyways their friendship makes me :)), yet again i am too lazy to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: Mendel, Trina, Whizzer, and Cordelia share a moment in the hospital room.pls they're everythingpart two to five to seven minutescurrently writing part three
Relationships: Cordelia & Trina (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Trina
Series: trindel as parents: a thread [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043076
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	four (4) friends, one (1) hospital room

Trina smiled as Whizzer poked his head into her hospital room.

“Hi…” 

“Hi, Whizzer,” Mendel smiled, glad that he was here to support Trina, too. He knew Charlotte and Cordelia would be by later, and that Marvin would bring Jason once he woke up. 

“WHIZZER!” The excitement in his wife’s voice brought a grin to Mendel’s face. “YOU’RE HERE! You won’t believe the day I’ve had, girl.”

Whizzer pulled a chair up to the bed that Trina and Mendel were sitting on.   
“Tell me all about it.”

Trina rambled to him, pausing every so often when her contractions came back. Mendel, who was sitting behind her in the bed, simply stroked her hair and let her squeeze his hand as she shouted in pain. Whizzer placed a hand on her arm and gently rubbed it, letting her know that he was there. Once she could speak again, she went right back to her story. 

“And then- DELIA!” Trina grinned again as the tall, blonde woman ran into the room.

She blew a curl out of her face. “TRINA!”

Whizzer and Mendel exchanged knowing smiles. These two had been inseparable lately, and they had seen Trina’s secret hopeful looks towards the door when she heard bustling in the hallway.

Cordelia glided over to the bed and gave Trina a small hug. She gave Mendel a kiss on the cheek. “You’re gonna be a dad!”

Mendel took a deep breath. “I can’t even believe it- but there’s no other child I’d want to be a father to than Trina’s.”

She turned her head to smile at him, but the smile quickly turned into a pained look as she yelped out again, placing a hand on her stomach.

“Alright, it’s okay, Trina, deep breaths.” Mendel ran a hand through her hair

The three friends in the hospital room fed her encouragement, Cordelia and Whizzer offering hand-holding and shoulder pats, Mendel wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. She took deep, slow breaths, and the contraction monitor still climbed. Trina screamed, agony ripping through her every vein, and the monitor dipped. 

“There we go,” Mendel pressed small kisses to her collarbone, “That’s the worst of that one, all done, it’s all okay, we’re right here.”

“Thank you all,” Trina looked around at their mismatched group. A woman in labor, her nervous husband, her gay best friend, and his gay neighbor. She wouldn’t trade them all for the world, she thought.

The pain subsided for a moment, and a nurse came in to check on her. Cordelia and Whizzer stepped away momentarily, but Mendel still held her just as tight. She took one of his hands in hers, squeezing it to signal that she was okay. His grip relaxed a little, but she still melted into his chest, laying her head back and looking up at him once more.  
“I wouldn’t want anyone else but you to be the father of my children, as well.”

She didn’t care if she made no sense. Her mind was jumbled, and he still understood her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as tears sprang to his eyes.

“Hey, Mom?” One of the doctors at the edge of the bed questioned. “I think we’re ready to push.”

Trina ran her thumb over the side of Mendel’s hand as her breathing halted.  
“Okay, let’s do this.”


End file.
